The hiders
by datinsanebear
Summary: In the land of animatronica where humans live peacefully four friends embark on a journey with their powers in order to stop Vincent, the creator of the Joy of creation, and Meeting friends along the way or enemies! secrets will be revealed and some relationships will start. What could go wrong? I do not own fnaf
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my new story! yay! This story as usual will have major 'F' bombs and such! anywho I hope you enjoy and please no negativity I was debating whether or not to post it! so yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The city of Animatronica, the brightest and the happiest place in the world nothing can go wrong! no doubts or sadness appeared in anyone's face in years! it was the happiest place... At least they seem like the happiest place. The city had prideful tall towers and skyscrapers that shined their beautiful lights which glowed in the night, rainy sky. Normal adults were walking in the streets going home from their hard work. Then, A woman walks alone in the dark rainy streets her eyes were icy blue and her hair were bright blonde she wore a lab coat with a loose black shirt and black pants under she also had grey boots under. She was looking around the streets as if someone could be following her. Her arms were crossed practically shivering from the rain. She frowns as she walks through the streets alone, She then walked around a corner into a alley way and she looked around again. The alley way was extremely dark and some whispering can be heard.

' _it's Not right..they're just children not hiders with those magical abilities'_ She thought she stepped on a empty soup can and some stained on her boots. She huffed and angrily slammed her bare hand against the base of a dumpster side. The dumpster glowed bright blue and a vertical chute had opened up revealing the emptiness and darkness that was inside. With half-lidded eyes, because she was use to what was inside the room, she walked in and flipped a switch. In order, the lights turned on to reveal many horizontal capsules which stood at least 5 feet tall like a minature room for what was inside. She walked passed these capsules and stepped on a raised accelerator pedal and a control table rose up revealing many buttons. The woman sighs and presses a tiny blue button and the capsule's lights turned on. Her heel pivoted as she separates from the table and makes her way towards the capsules. She looked inside to reveal children, real, alive, children sleeping as tubes were attached to their arms and legs. The woman sighs and looks at a child, he had brown hair and his clothes were removed but grey shorts which stayed. She pressed her hand against the glass, closed her eyes and a shuddered sigh escaped from her lips.

"I'm sorry"

She opened her eyes and slowly walked to the next which showed a blonde girl who lied awake. "it's nighttime sweetie" the woman said warmly. The girl flinched and sat hugging her knees the tubes were retracted to a corner. The girl had thigh long loose grey shorts and a loose grey shirt that only covered her chest but not her stomach. This was usual for girls to wear this when they were being 'fixed' Boys would wear only grey shorts.

"I want my m-mommy ba-back" she stuttered her purple colored eyes gave a pleading glance which made the woman feel like she shot herself, she looked like she was about to cry her skin was puffy and had crying marks from recent crying. "I know you're hurt.. soon you'll be out _fixed_ and you'll have these abilities that people would pay top dollar for these types of..." she looked at the girl who was giving her a questioning look. The woman shook her head and only smiled "forget it.. Go back to sleep you'll need the energy" The woman pressed her hand against the glass and the little girl slowly crawled to the window and also pressed her hand against the glass at the same spot she had her hand in. The woman closed her eyes and gave her a warm smile after a few fast seconds The woman suddenly noticed her hand growing smaller like a child and noticed her features growing child-like.

She immediately snatched her hand away and her arm and features turned back to the proper age she was in. She saw the girl fall into a deep sleep and she sighed again and brushed her hair back that fell in front of her face.

" _you're here early"_

The woman flinched and she faced the staircase, Footsteps were heard as a man walked in the room he had black hair with a purple long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, he also wore black pants and shoes. "I had to be here.. I can't leave these children alone they're being fixed" She mumbles. "so? they'll die off it's not like their families care" the man sighs as he sits down and relaxes. "they do care if they didn't why wouldn't they post freaking missing poster shit all over the goddamn city" The woman snaps.

"feh"

The man only turns away and tried dismissing her by waving his hand. "Vincent listen to me! they're children! not hiders!" She snaps as she tried getting his attention. Vincent only looked at her with a annoyed face and scoffs "why did I ever agree to do this" she whispers and she walks away only to be yanked by the hair and forced to face Vincent. "No you listen to me Sam, these children we kidnapped will become hiders and freaks like they ment to be in the first place!" he said in a low tone "and you're just have to stay here and just gonna keep your mouth shut!"

Sam's eyes shot open as she furrowed her brows "you never wanted these children to change the world with their abilities in the first place?.. You wanted them to die just like that?" She glares "exactly" He said coldly and shoves her to the ground leaving her with her hair messy.

"now go ahead, add more of the potion into their minds" Vincent said angrily. "..Not a chance in hell.. Vi-Vincent" She stutters. "what?" Vincent said coldly as he grabbed a remote and pressed in a button. The woman screamed in agony as she felt her body puncture. Her body had glowed blue when puncture holes started to appear in her waist and stomach. "I'-I'm so-sorry! ple-please sto-stop!" She begged and She trudged toward a lever and fell to her side leaning against a lever. The kids who slept in the capsules gave a painful groan as the tubes had a purple substance inside which entered their body.

She could see the children in pain and silently cried. She looked down crying as she leaned against the lever exhausted. Vincent walked right beside her "how sad.. You're vulnerable without your power, Sam" Vincent whispered mockingly as Sam stuttered a 'fuck you'. "You will pay for all your sins You've done and I'll have my revenge" She snarls.

"admit it Sam.. _you can't_ " He laughs and slowly exits the room.

Sam sobs as she falls to the ground hearing the children cries "I'm sorry my children" she whispered. "I never ment this to happen" She stuttered hearing the children scream. She gritted her teeth as she put her fists on her hair practically trying to rip her hair. She growls as she kept hearing them "fuck Vincent... Save them" A voice echoed. Her eyes opened but no one was there. "I will fix you" She whispered. "I will fix them" She whispered and she stood up and slowly walked to 4 capsules and opened them revealing the four children One had brown hair, the second blonde hair, The third strangely had purple hair which probably because of the fixing, and the last had red hair.

She groaned carrying two children in each shoulder. "I have to get... them out of.. here" she mumbled trying to walk a tired groan escaped from her lips. She ignored her pain and She ran upstairs and right outside where it started to pour at this point. She runs through the streets which were empty she presses a button on her boots as she suddenly started running very fast even faster than the cars that were out at night. A blue light started to follow her each time she took a foot step. She had a giant grin plastered all over her face as she felt invincible as if no one could stop her. She looked up and saw a restaurant being built she only looked away and sighed she didn't trust anyone to get near her children all instead of the puppet master. Suddenly her eyes shot open her fast running were turning slow normal like, She sighed and huffed ignoring the fact she couldn't run the same way now.

She noticed herself getting shorter, here features turned kid like, and she noticed herself glowing blue and the fact that she was still touching the children. 'no' she thought and she screamed in agony blue glowing holes appeared in her waist. She was almost her younger self almost the same age as them she fell with the children safely landing the concrete floor still asleep. She smiled weakly "Puppet Master" She croaked out as she held out her hand toward the still building restaurant her features were back to normal she was now a adult. "keep...these chil-children alive Pl-please" She whispered and noticed her vision getting blurry. A shadowy figure walked towards her, he stood tall and extremely Skinny. "I'll Fix you" He said urgent with a sad tone in his voice. Sam Laughs silently and slowly opened her eyes "I'll never be the same again she is freed and She! WILL!- CONTROL..ME-" She screams and groans loudly "take the children NOW!" her voice was nothing but fear and urgency like the shadow.

"I can't leave you in this state, please let me fix you whether your not the same or not You. are. not. gonna Die!" The shadow's voice grew loud. Sam laughs again and just shook her head 'No' "I had a good run living on the good side" Sam Said with her eyes closed.

"we will never be the same again... you already know that right?!" she started to groan in pain and she began to panic "please don't" she pleaded The shadow stood confused and more panicked "g-go away" she panted silently, Her breath shuddered before smiling she went silent for a while. "ah..Puppet master!" She smiles "Your children will suffer the scientist's true colors Once I'm filled with ultimate power" She laughed cruelly "Sam! NO!" The puppet Master said. Sam looked at the puppet Master. He gasped and took children and took a step back. Sam tilted her head to the side and she laughed again longer and slower this time.

She started to stand up to her full height "I'll mess with the hiders later.. Don't want to ruin the party before it starts" She said "We'll stop you! we will win Sam back-.."

"Sam is gone!...Love didn't save her this time Mari." Sam interrupted "I'm not Sam anymore.. It's Insanity" She turned around and faced the town in front of her. "oh sweet freedom.. It's been a while.."

Before Insanity can face him, in a flash of lightning He was gone. Insanity turned around and smiled joyfully before she as well disappeared.

* * *

 **Yay I am done with this very first chapter sorry if it seemed rushed I am in a very tight schedule so I'm basically doing the best I can! So I hope you enjoyed this prologue and have a very nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present time Outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzarea.. 9 years later**

* * *

"IT'S THE BAND!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'RE BACK!"

"THE TOUR IS FINALLY OVER!"

Children and parents stood outside of the Pizzarea as a crowd as a white limo approaches the parking lot. When it parked in front of the pizzarea the owner of the Restaurant, Bill Fazbear, came out of the limo. "are you ready Freddy and the band!" Bill asked and the crowd cheers Bill stood with his brow raised and his smirked. "I can't hear you!" Bill said with a brow raised and the crowd seemed to be hyped up because they soon started to scream causing Bill to flinch and laugh "Alright come on crew! come meet your home town friends!" Bill said and as if it was on cue the four friends came out of the limo. The kids laughed when they saw the crew dressed in a poncho with Mexican hats on. The four friends were famous around the world and their pizzarea was well known both by envied neighboring pizzarea managers and children who just loved them. The crew were on tour around the world their last tour was Mexico. Their last last tour was Japan and many other famous places.

"welcome back Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy" Bill said with a quirky smile. "Finally home" Chica sighed "yeah two months in that limo has put a number on my legs" Bonnie said as he rubbed his knees since his legs fell asleep most of the time. "oh How I miss this place" Freddy said with a smile plastered on his face. "we can talk about it when we head inside" Bill said as he made his way towards the middle of the crowd "alright families and children let our favorite Performers have a day off and we will all see you tomorrow!" Bill exclaimed as children and some adults awed in sadness. Slowly people made their way home stopping to take one last glance at the crowd before leaving.

"thanks Bill we really needed that" Foxy said when the crew were in the restaurant "My pleasure now where did your tour take place?" Bill sat back on his chair leaning against it. "Tokyo Japan, Cancun Mexico, Toronto Canada, Paris France and.. hmm... where was the last place we went?" Freddy said as he started clicking his fingers trying to remember "L-Lo-London! yeah! London!" Freddy said. "Any pictures?" Bill asked "yep we have them right here!" Bonnie threw the pics to Bill who just awed. "I'm so happy I'm gonna make celebratory Pizza!" Chica ran to the Kitchen. The crew cheered and laughed "Oh how I miss My children!" Bill said hugging the crew all at once. Most of the time Bill would call Freddy and his friends his 'Children' know one knows why. All they knew his that his children went Missing years ago. Freddy and the gang know That Bill was still mourning the disappearances of the children so they just grew a fond of it.

"Anyway.. How were the fangirls any digits" Bill said with a brow raised "Foxy got all the phone numbers" Freddy looked at Foxy and back at Bill. "Because I'm good lookin' and your gonna be gay!" Foxy said walking away. " how is the term 'gay' In this conversation! and FYI I am not gay!" Freddy said offensively "That's what a Gay person would say" Foxy started to walk Freddy growls before following Foxy angrily. "We're back to normal aren't we" Bonnie said to Bill "I like it" Bill said "Figures we never seen you in 2 months how's it been?" Bonnie felt Bill stiffen which caused him to furrow his brows in concern "Hey you don't have to tell me" Bonnie backed off "uh... Sorry Why not join Chica you know? She needs help baking pizza after all right?" Bill said as he ran his hand through his black hair "Maybe not Last time Freddy and Foxy helped the whole restaurant exploded and we had to crash at your place" Bonnie answered "oh.." Bill said silently "well I'll be in My room If you need me Bye" Bonnie walks off "Alright I'll be in my office" Bill said. When he walked to his office he went over a suitcase and slowly opened.

"poor souls won't now what's coming to them"

Bill grinned as his sad glance turn into a deadly smirk.

* * *

"You freed me"

A woman fell to the ground her face hidden from the shadows Her white bright hair turned back to Blonde. She slowly looks up with a weak smile forming in her lips. "Mari... Y-Yo-you did it" She stands up shaking "are you okay!" The marionette stood trembling. Sam noticed his bruises and burnt marks on his skin She widend her eyes "I'm Fine. Are _you_ Okay?" Sam asked "She did this didn't she Don't worry Chica will heal you.."

"I'm okay Sam... I'm so glad to have you back is she fully gone?" The Marionette asked his face full of concern. Sam looked down and sighed "I'm afraid not.. Please war-warn the others Keep Your children safe.. Keep him safe" Sam said. "She was freed onto the world and she'll start the Joy of creation! she'll make the nightmares and even bring her little Friend along for the ride" Sam said "where's my lab coat I need to make as much inventions as possible to stop her damn power" Sam continued. "ah ha!" She said putting her lab coat on and puts on her light blue gloves on as well. "So what should I create? Homunculus army? No! to much time and tools... Freezing guns? no! to much of my powers ugh!" She kept rambling ignoring the fact that she was freed from Insanity's imprisonment.

"we have our main weapon with them They're hiders with very extraordinary powers! we can stop them!" Marionette said. She stiffen a bit Before turning to face the Marionette. "they're grew into hiders? I thought the power will die out" She said "apparently not they're famous for performing to children however, they don't know about their powers" The marionette said. "Go to them bring Gold with you in case any _unwanted guests_ arrived in our little _party_ " Sam said "I'll stay in my lab" Sam adds. "But Sam what about you? Insanity must've been pissed when you were freed! what if she goes to you first!" The Marionette said "I'll be fine" She rolled her eyes "No! Sam listen to me.. this isn't some sort of life where whenever you mess up! you just go to another dimension and kill your other dimension you and bam! everything's normal!" The marionette said his voice full of fear and sadness.

Sam could see how scared he really was. The Marionette sighed and relaxed "Sam, I lost you once.. I don't want to loose my best friend again" The Marionette said as he ran his pale hand through his black dark hair. Sam gave him a warm smile "I'm always one step ahead of her and when I was freed I found out her weakness" She smiled and sighed "Insanity doesn't know about her weakness but I do. I _will_ be fine" Sam said making The Marionette relax a bit more. Sam smiled "by the way there's already a life like that" She said standing up adjusting her gloves.

"Yeah but that's a show!"

"This is too! the reader's- uh.. I mean -whatever go inform them I'll be fine" Sam said "but.."

"Marionette so help me I'm gonna start calling you Mario! if you don't leave in 10 seconds" Sam began and with that The marionette left. Sam sighed and laughed silently since she was in Insanity's Imprisonment her age really didn't change. She was still a 18 year old and not the age of 27. Sam sighed once more and shuddered her eyes flashed gray and back to blue. "Can't we just work so-someth-something out?" She said. "no leave me alone" She adds after a long pause. After a very long pause "don't expect me to say a thanks" She mumbled and she shuddered feeling a cold chill. She sighed again and focused on her work again.

"Vincent will pay for his sins just you wait"

* * *

 **Hey guys so I'm done with chapter 2 and guess who just broke the fourth wall? (Sam did) so I hope you enjoyed this fab chapter and on the next chapter will have some revealing their powers if you were excited to see them (- v -) So I hope I can see you again in the next chapter and have a very Good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

"welcome Hiders" Sam said as she gathered them around her. "uh.. Don't mind capsules around you.. It's just random Human Experiments I don't do anymore" Sam said with a sadistic grin across her face "what type of experiments?" Bonnie asked Sam turned to him with a shrug "the usual Brain washing, Giant frog dissecting human experiment" Sam laughed as she turned around again "giant Frog?" Freddy asked afraid "don't worry.. she's still recovering" The marionette said as he shuffled a bit "recovering?.. from what?" Freddy turned to her to his surprise she was right there face to face. "Insanity.." she mumbles and she sighs.

"who's...?-"

"we don't want to mess with her nor Purple freak now we have you have to train if you wanna destroy-..save! the world I ment!" Sam said. She cleared her throat "I ment saving the world yeah that's it" She smiles warmly before getting her gloves again. "Training?" Foxy asked looking at the others before talking again "hold on we're just restaurant workers living normal lives" Foxy adds "Oh Foxy how long has the normality changed your special personality?" Sam asks "we have to prepare for war" Sam adds. "war?" Freddy asked looking at the others who share the same expression "yeah killing evil spirits before they get to us" Sam rambled on and on. "Killing?" Chica asked "yep and hiding for a few years..-"

"uh..thanks but no thanks" Chica said disagreeing "what?" Sam turned to them "we are not risking our lives for this" Bonnie said "what are you guys doing" The Marionette said. "no one says no" The Marionette adds "well we just did" Bonnie snapped back "do you think there's a yes or no answer?!" The Marionette said. " look Marionette.. it's not gonna make us Happy fighting in a war killing innocent people in the process!" Freddy said almost yelling at The Marionette "well-.."

"well what's the point of HAPPINESS if you can JUST PRETEND!" She slammed her fists at the table causing the group to flinch. Sam closes her eyes and shudders, "I'm sorry it's hard to loose something completely and you have to fend for yourself" Sam said sighing deeply she looked at her hands "what's the point I shouldn't bring them here in the first place.. it's too dangerous anyway Get them out of here You and I have training to do, Marionette" Sam said looking the group and left walking downstairs her shoes creating tip and tap sounds.

The group were walking up the stairs "well you know very well that if you ever come to our place again you will get mutilated right?" The Marionette said. "n-no we didn't mean it like that.. I-I mean we have work couldn't we find times to work on our abilities" Chica said "it isn't that easy Chica" The Marionette said. "Fine then we change our minds!.. We didn't make her hate us" Chica sighed looking back. "Sam wouldn't let you do that if you don't like it" The Marionette said "what is she the mother of all souls?" Freddy asked "that's easy for you to say.. " The Marionette said muttering the rest. "what?" Freddy asked "nothing all I'm saying is that you and your friends really got that hider blood normalized it takes centuries for all hiders to become normal" The marionette said.

"centuries?" Chica asked herself. "hiders in the past lived up to be 200 years old but then war started and changes, us hiders lived normal people years like up to 100 or 90-.. whatever is the life span to humans and then we had to try to get our hider blood normalized and well we just couldn't" The Marionette said. "what are hiders exactly?" Freddy asked "Hiders were humans with special abilities such as teleportation and fire powers" The Marionette explained "Sam is a hider rebel and so am I, Her power is ice which explains why she's so sadistic and cold but she does have her happy limits while mine are simple strings that can burn through objects as she saw earlier.. with my angry outburst It's also predicting the Future!" The Marionette said with a smile catching their attention. "predict mine!" Chica said "wait.. so what are ours?" Foxy asked the group completely stopping their tracks.

"I don't know exactly you have to be with us where it's safe in order to fully know what are your abilities are" The Marionette said The group looked at one at another and looked at the Marionette. "Marionette" Freddy spoke up "yes?" The Marionette asked "get us back to Sam" He replied "Are you sure?" The Marionette asked looking back and he could see Sam with her back turned to them.

"we're sure.. right?" Freddy looked back at the crew, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy gave a simple nod of approval. Freddy looked at the Marionette and nodded. The Marionette gave them a look showing his happy side "follow me" The Marionette said as he made his way down. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy followed "are we really doing this?" Foxy asked "I guess so" Chica said with a bit of excitement in her tone. "well what about the kids? what about the job?" Bonnie asked "we'll call Bill explain that we'll I don't know... go somewhere..- no that will never work!" Freddy said sighing "we'll work on it" The Marionette chimed in "we could just say you've been kidnapped leaving only tracks that will leave to nowhere!" The Marionette said. "You can do that?" Chica asked "Sure, just give me 10 minutes and bam! you're held captive somewhere around the world!" The Marionette smirks under the mask. "do it!" Chica said excitedly.

"we'll talk about it.. later now we have to tell Sam about..-"

"no need I overheard the conversation" Sam came over with her arms crossed "are you guys ready or not?" she adds looking at one of the capsules. "are we gonna get in those?" Bonnie asked looking at the light illuminating the capsules "what no!.. we have other safe experiments we'll be using like a scanner" Sam said putting her hands on her hips as she hurries goes to a counter and pulls out a GUN?!.

The crew yelps hiding behind the Marionette who just sighs "wow guys.. nice job using me as a human shield" The Marionette said sarcastic. "relax It's the scanner not a real gun" Sam said sighing. "oh.." they slowly said.

"Marionette send a note over the restaurant saying That Freddy and Friends went on a private trip in the woods and are returning in 5 weeks" Sam explains "but we have such a clingy manager? not sure if you met Bill, he'll just gonna try finding us" Freddy said. "Bill?" Sam looked at The Marionette and he looked at them "Bill is your manager?" The marionette asked "you guys are very lucky we picked you up today" Sam mutters as she sits on a chair with her legs crossed. "did he Any chance.. ever call you guys... _My children_ before?" Sam asked in her calm manner "actually yeah.. how did you know..-"

"Oh then it was a good time to take you.. Marionette it's best to leave a note about them just avoid any contact with Bill.. We don't know what he's capable of" Sam glanced at the marionette. "on it" The Marionette said walking off but he soon stopped. He shuddered. "Sam before I go.. In the future when I'm gone.. Forgive Freddy for what he's done" he said "Why?.. he did nothing wrong" Sam asked looking at Freddy "you wouldn't understand now but You know How I can predict the future.. it's like one of those situations" The Marionette said.

"Oh.. how long?"

"can't tell.. we I have to go bye Sam" The Marionette rushed out of the room. Sam looked at Freddy as he gave a shrug "anyway" she said with a sigh. "while he's gone.. let's learn your powers" Sam said as she pulled out the dark blue gun looking scanner.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS sorry for making you wait! I am truly sorry! New chapter yay! the next chapter will talk about the villains! oh ho! I wonder what's gonna happen anyway I'll see you later!**

 **-Datinsanebear OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys new chapter! chapter 4! I'll try updating my stories faster but I'm also busy trying to make another out-of-the-box story but for now here is chapter 4!**

* * *

It was dark outside a figure could be seen walking towards the forest. His clothes were like a uniform's only black colored his hair was black and he wore a top hat but His skin was pale. The male stops at a plain filled with flowers and tall grass. He grimaced as he rolled his eyes he continued walking.

But out of nowhere two figures appear out of no where. The male bowed down to the two figures, who were approaching him. "Vincent... Insanity" The male said "why did you bring me here" the male asks standing to his full height. "The souls" Vincent began "they've gone with the dumb rebels" He glared at the male.

"so your point is?" The male asks "look.. Shadow Freddy" Vincent looked down where Shadow Freddy glared back. "you see these souls.. they have powers Right?" Vincent said as he started to pace around "nooo..." Shadow Freddy sarcastic. "Insanity" Vincent clicked his finger. Shadow Freddy suddenly got pushed into the water and was kicked in the stomach. He growled and cried out in pain as he looked behind him. Insanity looked away as she had a foot on the man's back "ugh.." Shadow Freddy scoffs in annoyance "what?" He asked glaring at Vincent. "do you know their powers?" Vincent asked again as he knelt down to his eye height "no" he replied.

"one of them can read the aura of each soul.. whether they're nearby or far away.. and who's gonna die and who's not" Vincent said as he checked his nails. "Fazbear.." Shadow Freddy growled "oh so you know who has this" Vincent said as he put his hands on his hips. "yeah.. I hate that teenager" Shadow Freddy growled. "If he knows his powers then that'll mean that he'll spot us from a mile away! it's gonna be the end of the line for us!" He continued.

"unless" Vincent interrupted.

"get into his head.. he won't be able to control himself with you in there" Shadow Freddy grinned at the idea "but if they find out..-"

"but if they don't"

Shadow Freddy spaced out before shaking his head "when should I go" Shadow Freddy sighed "The souls are using their powers at this point.. surprising that they already know how to use it when they were taken on the same day" Vincent said. "Insanity.. let the boy go and come here" Vincent said angry like. "Yes Master" The female said her voice cold and dark as she walked beside Vincent. "care to explain" Vincent asked her "yes Master" Insanity said.

"days will pass by and the souls will get stronger and stronger" Insanity began as she looked down shyly. "They won't know a thing if you get into his head and control him.. you don't even have to control him most of the time, You can just control him when he's around children" Insanity said "what why?.. it sounds more like pedophilia than a internal pain and sadness and anger?" Shadow Freddy said with a brow raised "look Shadow Freddy.. if you take control of him make him kill children.. kill his friends mostly make him kill the rebels" Insanity adds as her looked turned stern.

"now you're going somewhere"

Shadow Freddy grins as he slowly stands up "now who told you to stand up?" Insanity said stomping her foot down his back making him fall to the grass. "ugh.. Insanity back off you bit-.."

"what?" She said grabbing his hair making the man wince "I am a what?" She growls as she kicked the man to the grass. "INSANITY" Vincent yells making Insanity stop her tracks. She looked down her eyes turning cold and stern to soft and vulnerable. "sorry Master" She whispers walking back. "good girl" Vincent said "sorry she gets out of... hand sometimes" Vincent glared at her. "nah.. it's alright" Shadow Freddy mumbled stretching a bit. "I expect you to be in the teenager's body in 3 weeks that's when they're powers are controlled and are back to perform" Vincent said. "yes sir" Shadow Freddy said "now go on.. we have much planning to do and I guess you should be prepared if anything happens" Vincent said in a cold tone.

Shadow Freddy bowed once more and disappeared out of thin air leaving behind purple smoke before it disappeared as well. "wasn't there a Shadow version of the other?" Insanity said silently. "yeah. he's gonna work with Shadow Freddy later on but it's only him now."Vincent said. "let's go slave" Vincent growled "yes master" Insanity sighed before they both disappeared. Leaving behind black smoke before it disappeared. Off in the distance there was a blonde he looked tall, and lean. He also had green eyes, the blonde growls looking at the people disappear.

He picks up his phone and calls someone.

" _hello!"_

 _"Marionette.. I found them"_ the blonde said.

" _what?"_

 _"I found them.. I need to talk to you as soon as possible"_

 _"we can't you're in another place it take about 5 weeks for you to be here with us"_

 _"Dammit Marionette! we DON'T have time!"_

The blonde sighs "something bad is gonna happen whatever you do! don't trust That Freddy kid AND especially that bunny boy!" Gold said stern.

" _what why?"_

"I can't say more.. just do as I say and you'll be fine okay?" the blonde said rubbing his temples "jeez you guys give me a fucking head ache" The blonde adds whispering.

 _"..I'll see you in 5 weeks okay Gold?"_

 _"whatever but I have to tell you something but first hold on"_

The blonde looks around seeing nothing in the distance he quickly turns to his phone " _The shadows!_ " Gold whispers.

" _what about the shadows?"_

Gold was explain more but suddenly he was tripped. The blonde falls to the floor looking up to the person who tripped him. Gold gasped growling.

"you.. what do you want?"

Shadow Freddy grins as he puts a foot down on Gold's stomach making the blonde gag. "not spoiling the surprise party aren't we?" Shadow Freddy smirks "fuck you!" Gold snapped as he glared "Guess you're coming with me" Shadow Freddy grabs on Gold's collar making the two disappear out of thin air. His phone was left over leaving the Marionette on hold.

" _hello Gold! Gold! respond what about the shadows!"_

 _"hello! Gold respond!"..._

* * *

 **WOOH chapter 4 done! I'm back from the dead! anywho I hope you guys enjoyed! later!**

 **-Datinsanebear!**


End file.
